


Gold and Silver

by Udunie



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Modification, Branding, Chastity Device, Cock Worship, Incest, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Very Minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: “Well, technically they sent those two as hostages,” she said, putting air quotes around the word, “but I don’t see why we would need those.”Peter laughed, taking a closer look at the pair she mentioned. A younger and an older man, they didn’t look too similar, except for the murderous looks they were giving him. Father and son, if he had to guess.“You’re right. They will be more useful as slaves,” Peter said. The older of the pair started struggling immediately, but Boyd was more than equipped to handle him. “Lock them somewhere safe, I will have the druid take a look later.”
Relationships: Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953622
Comments: 11
Kudos: 370





	Gold and Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my next kintober fic! today's keywords were: Chastity - Cock Worship - Branding/Tattooing - Peter
> 
> All my love to Emma!

“Alpha,” Cora said, sliding up to him as Peter walked around camp. He and his family took residence in the freshly seized castle, but most of the soldiers had to be garrisoned in tents. “The lord of… Tallbird? Tallbard? Ugh, whatever, the next town over, sent us tribute!” she said cheerfully, “In the hopes that we will have mercy on his lands.”

Peter snorted. Winter was coming and they had no plans of advancing further until spring arrived. But the people of this country had gone too long without a pack raiding them, they had forgotten the ways of the wolves. 

“Alright, show me.”

Cora led him into the great hall of the castle where some of the betas were guarding their tribute. 

“Treasure,” his niece said with a swiping gesture towards a few chests filled with gold, “and slaves!”

Peter looked at the men standing by the wall. Most of them were dressed simply, but a few looked higher in status. They were all tied up and gagged.

“I thought this country didn’t have slaves,” Peter asked with an eyebrow raised, making Cora grin.

“Well, technically they sent those two as hostages,” she said, putting air quotes around the word, “but I don’t see why we would need those.”

Peter laughed, taking a closer look at the pair she mentioned. A younger and an older man, they didn’t look too similar, except for the murderous looks they were giving him. Father and son, if he had to guess.

“You’re right. They will be more useful as slaves,” Peter said. The older of the pair started struggling immediately, but Boyd was more than equipped to handle him. “Lock them somewhere safe, I will have the druid take a look later.”

***

“What do you think?” Peter asked Alan as he led him into the cell for the two slaves he picked for himself. They were already undressed and shackled to the cold wall by their hands and feet, mouths stuffed with cloth. According to the guards, the younger one wouldn’t shut up otherwise.

“They seem healthy enough,” the druid said nonchalantly, patting their chests. “Is there a particular reason you wanted me to check on them?” 

“I want to use them as pleasure slaves,” Peter said, running his hand down the stomach of the older slave, scratching his pubic hair for a second or two. “And that is a… position of trust. I need to know that they will be loyal. And only focused on me, of course.”

“I can make them obedient. Worshipful, even,” Alan said with a secretive little smile in the corner of his mouth. “And I can castrate them for you?”

Peter made a face, jerking the older slave’s cock a few times roughly enough to make him grunt in discomfort. 

“Eunuchs often get… pudgy,” Peter said with disdain. “They turn me off.”

“Understandable,” the druid said with a little nod. “And I think I have a solution that would please you more. Can you give me a week?”

Peter raised an eyebrow, if Alan needed a whole week even though he could speed up healing, he must have been planning something bigger.

“Of course. My birthday will be in eight days. Get them ready by then.”

The druid bowed, and Peter would have sworn he saw excitement in his eyes. The man could be scary sometimes.

***

Peter’s birthday was celebrated with a feast of a thousand courses, and gifts from all parts of his territories, the kings and lords and chieftains swearing fealty to him on their knees, right where they belonged. There was music and dancing ‘till the small hours of the morning. He wasn’t particularly social for a werewolf, but he had to admit that even he had a blast. 

He only realized that Alan was not present for the festivities when he found the druid already waiting for him in his rooms, the two slaves in tow. 

And what a sight they were… Both of them were naked, their eyes hanging on Peter like they were seeing the face of a god. He couldn’t remember anyone ever looking at him so adoringly. They had matching nose rings through their septum. One gold, one silver.

“What did you do?” Peter asked, already impressed. 

Alan smiled, stepping to the side so he could have a better look.

“I used brands,” he explained, motioning towards the slaves’ groins. Both of them were shaved, and both had a palm sized, raised scar under their navel. It was an intricate brand, filled with druidic knots and runes. 

Peter touched the younger one, feeling the shiny skin of the brand for himself, making the boy shudder in what smelled like pleasure. 

“What does it say?” Peter asked. He did recognize some of the symbols, but spells were tricky to read.

Alan shrugged. 

“Loosely translated, it says  _ My Alpha is my god, and his manhood is the altar where I worship _ .”

Peter laughed, almost unable to believe how perfect this birthday was turning out to be.

“And what happened here?” he asked, sobering up quickly and sliding his hand lower. For a second, it looked like the slaves were completely missing their genitals, and that was not what he ordered.

“Ah, let me show you,” Alan said eagerly, pulling the younger slave to the bed. “Come on, Gold, part your legs for your Alpha!”

The young man scrambled to obey.

“Gold?” Peter asked, making Alan smile sheepishly. 

“I named this one Gold because of those pretty eyes, and that one Silver for the graying hair… But you can change them as you see fit, of course.”

“No, those seem quite fitting,” Peter said. He liked his treasure after all. He turned his attention back to the boy, who was on his back, his knees pulled up to give Peter a perfect view.

“I told you I didn’t want eunuchs,” he said crossly, the tone of his voice sending Gold whining in distress. 

“And he is not,” the druid told him confidently, holding up his hands in defense. “I’ve merely pushed his testes back into the cavities in his body. After that, I removed the excess skin on his scrotum - both to tidy him up and to keep his balls in place,” Alan explained. “With that… annoyance out of the way, I could just pull his cock back and use a piercing to pin the head to his taint securely.”

Peter had to blink a few times to process that.

“That is… actually genius.” 

Alan smiled proudly, pulling a little box from his robes. 

“And this is my gift to you, Alpha,” he said, handing it over. Peter quickly unwrapped it, finding two small, delicate locks inside. One gold, one silver. 

“Their piercing holes are healed enough now that you can use a lock to fasten their cocks. That way, you can always know they are staying chaste.”

Peter didn’t need more encouragement, he sat down on the bed, and got to the task, working the thick piercing out. Gold moaned adorably as his cock was freed for a few seconds, but Peter was quick to open the lock, and thread the shackle through the head of his penis, and then the skin under his hole, stretching it back tightly again. 

Peter couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten so giddy just from the sound of a lock snapping into place.

***

“Are you decent?” Derek’s voice came from behind the closed door of Peter’s quarters. 

“Never,” Peter sighed, “but come in anyway.”

“You haven’t left your rooms since your birthday, uncle. It’s been three days, people are starting to… what the fuck?” Derek finished, eyes locked on the two slaves hanging on Peter’s cock. 

“I’m just enjoying my presents,” Peter huffed, stroking his hand through Gold’s hair. The slaves had their nose rings connected by a few inches of delicate chain, and they were so busy covering his dick in sloppy, slurping kisses, that they didn’t even notice Derek entering.

“I can see that,” his nephew said, leaning against the wall, hands crossed over his chest. There was no mistaking the bulge appearing in his pants. 

Peter ignored him, concentrating on his boys instead. Gold was always overflowing with enthusiasm, but it was hard to contend with how confident and fearless Silver was when it came to swallowing his Alpha’s length.

He watched them rub their spit shiny lips over his shaft, massaging it deliciously until he had his fill.

“Enough playing,” he said sternly. “Show me how much you want my seed.” 

As usual, it was Silver who took the lead, shifting to suck the head of Peter’s cock into his hot, soft mouth, sliding down it seamlessly. Gold whined, forced to move along with him by the short chain connecting them, trying his hardest to slick Silver’s way with his wet, pink tongue. 

Peter closed his eyes, letting the feeling of their mouths fill his head until there were bright flashes of pleasure burning behind his eyelids. 

“Almost there,” he warned. Silver immediately sucked him down to the hilt, his throat working tirelessly to massage his Alpha’s cock. Gold moved lower too, his eager little lips kissing and sucking at Peter’s balls. 

He came with a grunt, his orgasm almost exploding from him, and he opened his eyes just in time to see faithful old Silver pull back with sweet little Gold following him, licking his mouth open, desperate for a taste of his Alpha’s semen. Silver let him - selfless as always -, and soon enough they were locked in a kiss, pushing the thick jizz from one’ mouth to the other’s and back. 

“You could lend them to us sometimes,” Derek suggested.

“No,” Peter said, not even considering it.

Gold and silver were only for kings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
